True Love
by NorthwesternSig
Summary: Deadliest Catch: Vanessa has been waiting at the docks all day, will her one true love show up? Andy Hillstrand.. ; Story is better, summary sucks. lol. Smut!


**So I wrote this oneshot for a friend, I worked hard on this story. So please review. Please enjoy and for once this isnt Sig! WOOO. :) This is for **waikiki23.

Vanessa stood on the docks in Seattle waiting for her boyfriend to come home. He had promised that today would be the day. She waited and waited, no one showed up. She continued to check her cell phone and finally giving up when the stars started to come out. The moonlight was shining on her brown hair. Her green eyes were sparking under the light of the moon. She sighed and stood up from the bench that she had been sitting on for the last several hours. But as soon as she did her cell phone started to ring. She looked down and the caller I.D and it said Andy Hillstrand.

She sighed and picked it up. "What?" She barked into the phone.

"I know I'm suppose to be there, but a storm came and is pushing us back." Andy spilled out. "I'm so sorry honey, we should be home tomorrow."

"Why didn't you call sooner?" Vanessa wondered.

"I've been trying, the tag phone is having issues or something."

"Why do you sound so close?" Vanessa wondered.

"Maybe because I am." Andy said taking the phone from her ear.

Vanessa turned around and came face to face with Andy Hillstrand. Tears started to well up in her eyes. Andy knew what she needed right then and there. He took her into his strong arms and held her close. He kissed the top of her head as his fingers gently ran though her short brown hair.

"I've missed you so damn much." Andy says pulling her at arms length.

"Me too. You lied to me!" Vanessa says swatting at his chest.

"No. I just didn't tell you the truth."

Vanessa laughed. God how he loved her laugh. "It's the same thing Andy."

"Okay so maybe I didn't tell the whole truth. I've been in town for a while, I needed to get a few things from the house and from local shops. Forgive me?" Andy says producing her favorite flower. A white lily.

She smiled sweetly and brought the long stemmed flower to her nose and took in the aroma. "Forgiven."

Andy took a breath of relief. "Good, now let's go."

"Wait." Vanessa says stopping Andy in his tracks. "Where are we going?"

"On a trip. We have a boat waiting for us, and the Captain is very grumpy. So let's go before he leaves us at the dock." Andy says dragging his beautiful woman long the docks of Seattle.

"You are taking me on the Time Bandit?" Vanessa questioned once he helped her on to the massive vessel.

"Yes, trust me. You will love this." Andy said smiling from ear to ear.

"Who's this grumpy Captain?"

"Me." Andy says laughing. He raised his eye brows so you could really see the color of his eyes. It made her melt every time. "Let's go up to the house, and we'll get this boat moving okay?"

Vanessa nodded as she followed her boyfriend into the hatch and up the wheelhouse stairs.

The happy couple had sat in silence for quite some time. She was sitting in the co-Captains chair, while he sat in the Captains chair, glancing at her once in a while. It was well after midnight before Andy spoke up.

"Are you tired?"

"A little. Are you?" Vanessa questions her eyes never leaving the waters in front of her.

"Sure." Andy said simply while keeping his eyes trained on her.

Vanessa's head turned towards him so fast he thought she looks scary. "Then why are you still awake?"

Andy laughed and smiled. "I'm not that tired. Why don't we duck behind that island over there and we'll call it a night okay?"

Nesa as Andy had called her from the day he met her, stretched and stood up. "Can I take a shower?"

"Course, your bag is in my stateroom. Just don't take a long shower okay?"

"Why not?"

"I'll miss you." Andy says walking up to her and snaking his arms around her waist and bringing her flush against him. She could feel the hardness growing in his jeans. She blushed and quickly looked away. "Don't do that. I love your eyes." Andy says bringing his hand up to her chin and drawing it near his lips. Their lips touched only briefly, but the spark and the magic that was shared in that kiss stayed with them, even as she went down to take a shower.

ANDY'S POV:

My hands slipped away from her hips as she walked away from me. It's been four months since I've seen this woman, but it seems like it was only yesterday that we had said out goodbyes. I went back to the chair and piloted the boat towards the island. No one lived on it, it was to small…just a nice little island. I powered down the engines and I went out on the bow of the boat and started to set the anchor. My thoughts were quickly turned to Vanessa. I thought about how she would slowly peal every layer of clothing off and then check the water to make sure it was just right. "Andy pull yourself together!" I say to myself.

I walk back into the wheelhouse and I heard singing coming from down stairs. Yup, she was lathering up. She did it every time she sang. I closed my eyes and pictured her hands roaming all over her body with her body wash. Probably vanilla. I couldn't take it any longer, so I quickly made my way down the stairs and turned into the bathroom. I opened the door and saw her figure moving around in the shower, slowly. I rubbed my hand over the front of my jeans, I sighed. If my pants got any tighter then I think my button would pop off. I started to undress myself as quickly and as quietly as I could.

I stepped into the hot shower and pulling Vanessa close to me so she could feel the hardness of my member against her ass. "I want you so bad." I whisper into her ear.

She turned around in my arms and smiled. "Then what are you waiting for?" She said back to me in a soft seductive tone.

I pulled her closer to me, her breasts were pushing hard up against my stomach. She is much shorter than I am. I lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around me. My lips crashed on to hers, kissing her passionately. Our tongues were fighting for dominance. She grabbed a hold of my neck and didn't let go, she was grinding her hips against my hard throbbing cock. I didn't want to make love to her in the shower, so I turned the water off. And looked deep into her eyes.

"Why did you do that?" Vanessa asked.

"Because I don't want to make love to you here in the shower. I want to do this right, I haven't seen you in months and frankly, I've been needing you." I say kissing her softly on the lips. Get dried off and meet me in my stateroom okay?"

Vanessa smiled at me and I wrapped a towel around my hips and made my way into my stateroom.

Once there I lit all of the candles that I had put in the room earlier that day. There must be about 20 of them. I laid the red rose out on the bed followed by more rose pedals that covered the bed. I went into the galley and I heard Vanessa just finishing up in the bathroom, so I quickly took the bottle of champagne out of the fridge and picked up the box that was sitting in the sink for safe keeping.

I got back into the room just in time. Vanessa had opened the door from the bathroom. I took the two champagne glasses out of the box and quickly opened the bottle of bubbly. I was nervous and excited at the same time.

The door opened and when Vanessa walked in she dropped everything she had in her arms. "Andy, what is all of this?"

I smiled. "Just to tell you thank you, and I love you." I say.

Vanessa smiled and blushed. "I love you too."

I poured us a glass of champagne and we both quickly downed it. But before I could even say anything to her she jumped on top of me and we both went flying on to the bed. We laughed the whole time. We were inches away from each other's face when things turned serious quickly. I realized I was still wearing a towel. Her eyes were full of passion, want and desire. I couldn't believe this woman has stuck with me though so much. I loved her with everything I am.

I brought her head down to mine and our lips fought for dominance once again. But this time, I won. I flipped her on her back as my hands roamed her body covered in a silk nighty. I left kisses anywhere her skin was exposed. I ran my hands up her thighs and around her hips and up the sides of her stomach until the silk night gown came off. Her hair was laid out so perfectly. Her eyes sparkled with hope and love.

I bent my head down and took a nipple into my mouth. While my other hand pinched and rubbed the other nipple. I sucked and nipped at the one in my mouth. My hot breath causing goose bumps to form on her body. I looked up at her and she had a smile that went on for miles. I smiled into her breast as I kissed my way up to her neck, while I kissed and sucked on her neck my hand ran down her torso and found her swollen nub. I gently and so softly touched her clit and she moaned in to my ear, her hips bucking up against my hard cock that I've been trying to ignore for the last few minutes. I wanted to pleasure her, but being away from this sexy woman for so long, I didn't think I could wait any longer.

"Andy…" Vanessa breathed out.

"Hmm?" I say spreading her legs apart with my knee, as I continued to kiss her all over.

"I love what you are doing here, but please I need you to fuck me. It's been so long." Vanessa says looking at me into my eyes.

I didn't hesitate to her request. I positioned my cock right at her entrance, I saw Vanessa close her eyes and I kissed her lips. "Keep your eyes open." I plead. She did as I requested. As I pushed into her, I felt out tight she was. She bucked her hips up against mine, we found a rhythm. I stretch my left arm up and hang on to the mattress, while my right hand intertwines with her fingers.

"Andy….god, you feel amazing." Vanessa breathed out breathlessly.

"Cum baby, please. I want you to come first." I beg as I thrust harder and faster.

"Andy…" Vanessa yells out as he gets closer to her orgasm.

"Shit…"I cuss out…trying to stop myself from letting my own orgasm wash over me.

Suddenly Vanessa yelled and dug her nails into my back. I knew she came, I felt the walls surrounding my cock contract. I thrust into her several more times, I was moaning and groaning but I finally came. Vanessa looked into my eyes and we kissed.

"I'll be right back, there's something for you." I say kissing her one last time before pulling out and getting up.

Vanessa smiled and nodded her head. I went into the kitchen and took out her gift but when I returned she was curled up in the bed sleeping. I drop my shoulders. "Baby, are you totally asleep?" I question softly. She was out, so I crawled into bed and wrapped her up in my arms.

I woke up early to find that Vanessa wasn't next to me. So I got up and threw on some sweat pants and a long sleep shirt. I went up to the wheelhouse and found her on the bow of the boat. She seemed to be enjoying her cup of coffee and the morning air. I smiled and went out after her, with her gift tucked away in my pocket of my sweats.

"Morning." I say watching her eyes dance with excitement.

She bit her lower lip. "Hey, how did you sleep?"

"Good now that you are back by my side. And you?" I question.

"Mmm…" She moaned as she took a sip of her coffee. "Really good."

I nodded my head. I looked off the port side of the boat as saw some orcas swimming. I smiled, it was good luck. "Hey Nesa I have something for you."

Vanessa turned around and faced me. "You do?" She said totally surprised.

"Yes I do." I say smiling, knowing there were a deeper meaning to what she said.

"Listen." I say my hands shaking from both nerves and the cold air. "I'm not sure how to even do this, but I'm going to give it a go." I say pulling her hands out of her pockets and holding them in mine. "You and I have been together for a long time now. And there is no one else for me. You are it. We've been though some really great time, and some tuff ones too. But I know for a fact you are my true love, and I cant live with out you….." I stopped my little speech and got down on one knee. "Vanessa sweetheart, will you please do me the honor and marry me?"

Vanessa was crying, her hands shaking probably from nervousness and the cold. "Yes." She chocked out though tears.

I quickly stood up and wrapped her in my arms. We both cried a little. "I love you." I say holding tight to her.

"I love you." She said softly.


End file.
